Media files (music, video, photographs, etc.) have metadata or “tags” that describe what is in the file. For music files, the tags typically include the name of the artist, the music genre, the track title, etc. In the case of large music collections, incorrect or inconsistent tagging can be a significant problem. One can easily end up with files that are either duplicated within the collection or nearly impossible to find within the collection.
For example, consider the rock band named “Blue Öyster Cult.” In a large music collection, some albums by this artist could be tagged as “Blue Oyster Cult” (without the umlaut), “BÖC (with the umlaut), “BOC” (without the umlaut), or even as “B.O.C.” As a consequence of such inconsistent tagging, some “Blue Öyster Cult” albums could be duplicated within the collection and other “Blue Öyster Cult” albums could be difficult to find within the collection.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.